Children's swings are usually supported above the ground by an overhead support, such as the crossbar of a play gym. The most common type of swing is a simple seat which is suspended frown the overhead support by a pair of ropes or chains. That type of swing is usually used by a single rider, although it has been known for two children to stand on a swing facing each other and to propel the swing by shifting their weights in unison.
There is also a swing called a glide ride which is composed of a pair of rigid parallel hangers which hang down from the overhead support. A beam is pivotally connected at its midpoint to the lower ends of the hangers and seats are formed at the opposite ends of the beam to support two children. When the children shift their weights in unison, the beam swings to and fro while remaining more or less parallel to the ground.
Both of the above types of swings are disadvantaged in that they have no parts with which a child can interact to effect the motion of the swing. In other words, there is nothing for the children to do except to hold on to the ropes or hangers supporting the swing seats.